Hugs Solve All the World's Problems
by LadyLoner
Summary: It's true. They can fix them, and Percy knows that. This is a cute story about when Percy realizes this in stages in his life, five times! Percabeth. *Warning: There may be too adorable scenes, minor language, and, ew, cooties! ;)*


**Hey. I decided to write a short story about hugs, because they are addicting. I give them for free all the time. I know, I'm so giving and sweet. ;)**

**So, there is going to be a five part story. Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle School, High School, and College. This is Kindergarten. Yeah baby! :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Part One: Kindergarten

_"My mom said that a hug can fix all the problems in the world."_

Annabeth's PoV:

I was in the car with my dad. He was driving me somewhere. He keeps, saying that he loves me and that he wouldn't be gone long. I was confused but it didn't bother me. I was just hoping to have some ice cream on the way to where ever we are going.

We soon pulled up to this big building. There was a big playground and lots of little, loud kids. Daddy opened my car door and carried me inside with his arm. It was early in the morning and I was tired, so I yawned. He opened the door and walked inside into this colorful room. He set me down and rubbed my head. I looked up and smiled at him.

A woman walked toward us. She had long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at me, and I waved back nervously, why was she onlooking at my dad funny. Did he had mustard on his face again?

"Daddy, why is she staring at you weird? You don't have mustard on your face." The strange lady laughed and I looked at my dad. He was blushing.

"Sorry about that. She likes to speak her mind. Hi, I'm Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's dad. And you must be?"

"Ms. Smith but can just call me Susan. Oh, it's fine. They are just adorable!" the woman gushed and she stuck out her hand. My dad smiled at her and accepted the handshake. He has that weird look in his eyes to. What's wrong with them?

"Annabeth, you want to go color over there? Ms. Susan and I have to chat awhile." I nodded and dashed away to the nearest table. I grabbed a piece of paper and instantly began doodling. I didn't noticed the boy next to me until he spoke up.

"Hey! You stole my blue crayon. Give it back!" The little boy demanded. He had raven-black hair and weird green eyes. He had a pouty face on and criss-cross his arms across his small chest. He looked funny, so I giggled.

"They aren't _yours_. They belong to the classroom and the people inside to. So, they are also _mine_." I smirked and his face grew red.

"But I need a _blue_ crayon! And you have a blue crayon." He pointed out. He had a triumph look on his face. I scrawled.

"But there are other blue crayons! Go find another one somewhere else." I looked around the room and saw a box of crayons on another table. I ran over and grabbed them. I ran back over and I held out my hand. The boy's eyes grew big and smiled. He snatched them from my hand and jumped up and down.

"Yay! I have a blue crayon. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He tore up the box open and drew out a blue crayon. He laughed and continued drawing a weird animal. I smiled and looked around the room for my dad. I had to tell him that I solved a problem! My eyes darted across the room. I saw the teacher lady who looked at my dad weird and walked towards her.

"Where's my dad? I have to tell him something." I looked at her but her back was towards me. I frowned and tugged her shirt. She turned around and hushed me.

"Shh, Annabeth, I'm on the phone. It's rude to interrupt someone on the phone." She went back to chatting.

"But I need to talk to my dad! Where is he?" I whinned. I began to panic. He didn't leave me here right?

"Annabeth! Your dad left five minutes ago. He'll be back later so be quiet. Go play with the little kids." She walked away with the phone by her ear. I didn't like her after that. Not only did she make my daddy act weird, but she wouldn't even talk to me. How rude!

I ran back to my table and sat down. A tear fell down my face. I sniffed loudly and fiercely rubbed my tear away with my sleeve. More came down.

"What's wrong?" A voice piped up. I looked at the boy who was complaining about his blue crayon. He was still holding it. "Do you want the blue crayon back?"

"No, I want my daddy back! He didn't even say good-bye to me. He left me with _her_." I pointed at the mean lady.

"He'll come back. My mommy said she would and so would the other parents." He said hopefully.

"I know but he didn't say good-bye." I grumbled. He frowned. He opened up his arms.

**"My mom said that a hug can fix all the problems in the world."** I looked at him weird.

"You want a hug?" I nodded and we hugged. I felt a shock but I ignored it. I instantly felt better.

"Thanks. I feel better." The boy smiled.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson. What's yours?" He also held out his hand, like my dad with the mean lady.

"It's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. You wanna color?" He nodded and placed something in my hand. I looked down. It was the blue crayon.

"Here, its your turn anyway." I smiled gratefully at him. I went back to drawing a house, my house. Percy tapped my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Hey, Annie,..."

"Don't call me Annie."

"Okay. Can you teach me how to draw a house."

"Yeah!" I walked closer and began rambling on. After awhile, Percy piped up again.

"Annie,..."

"Don't call me Annie."

"...Can we best friends, forever?" I looked at him weird.

"Aren't we already?" He gave me a huge smile and hugged me, again. I smiled, again.

I didn't mind that he had cooties, or that he had some mustard on his jacket.

* * *

**Gods, that was adorable! More to come. Four parts left. ;)**

**Please leave comments in the box below. Thanks!**


End file.
